


Drink

by morethanwords



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: Day fourKurt was desperately in love with his best friend, but he was sure Blaine would never return his feelings





	Drink

“Please go with me to ‘Callbacks’ tonight Kurt,” Rachel pleaded. “We can do a duet up on stage… plus I really want to see Jesse.. and I really don’t want to go on my own.”

Kurt had been hoping for a night at home. He was tired.. and he knew how the evening would go. Rachel would be off with Jesse as soon as he crooked his finger in her direction.. and he would be left watching his friend Blaine enjoying himself with some girl or other in his lap. He and Blaine were good friends.. but whilst Kurt was painfully in love with his friend, Blaine it seemed, was not destined to feel the same way about Kurt. He’d spent enough time pining over what he couldn’t have.. and having it rubbed in his nose for a whole evening at the bar was every kind of torture.

Of course he couldn’t tell Rachel all this. She was far too much of a gossip.

“I’ve already told Blaine I’m not going,” Kurt told her with a shake of his head.

“He asked me to try and persuade you,” Rachel said, bouncing on her toes. “He seemed really disappointed you weren’t going actually.”

“I can’t imagine why that would be..” Kurt said a little sarcastically. “Sometimes we barely get a chance to talk.. he’s usually off doing whatever with other people.”

“He specifically came and found me after class today to ask me, so he must really want you there. Please say you’ll go with me,” she begged.

Kurt rolled his eyes in resignation. “Fine,” he said, “but I’m not drinking anything. I’ll be sticking to the soft drinks.” He’d learned his lesson on that one more times than he liked to mention. 

“Yay!” Rachel clapped her hands in delight.

**********

Kurt was already regretting giving in to Rachel after only five minutes of getting there. Jesse had spotted Rachel as soon as they’d walked in the bar, immediately whisking her off to sign up for them to perform together later.. and now they were huddled together on the small dance floor, completely lost in their own little world. Kurt didn’t begrudge her a bit of happiness.. it was just that he really didn’t want to be here.

He’d just order himself a soda, then leave. He’d made the effort to dress up so he might as well hang around for at least half an hour. Besides, the performers were all NYADA students.. so definitely not too shabby.

Just then, Kurt spotted Blaine standing at the other end of the bar… predictably with a girl wrapped around him.. and he felt the familiar ache in his chest. Before he knew it he’d found himself ordering a double vodka straight, downing it in one go… enjoying the burn of the alcohol as it entered his body. Time for another..

Before he could let the second drink touch his lips, Blaine was there by his side. Kurt didn’t know how he’d got there so fast.. although he definitely wasn’t giving a second thought as to what had happened to the girl who’d been hanging on to him for dear life. Blaine was just too nice.. never turning away someone who wanted his attention, although he never seemed to take things any further than having a good evening out as far as he knew. 

Kurt had to face it, Blaine was just a people person. Completely the opposite to Kurt, he loved meeting new people.. and was just nice to be around. Kurt, on the other hand, was only comfortable with his friends that he knew well.. always feeling awkward and unsettled with strangers. By some miracle, in the first week of college Blaine had chosen Kurt to be his best friend.. but if Kurt wasn’t around there would always be a long line of people waiting to take his place.

“Hey.. you came,” Blaine said softly, signalling to the bartender for another drink for both of them. 

Kurt took a large mouthful of his second drink. “I’m not staying.”

“You’re here now, you might as well stay.”

“What and watch you with your tongue down some girl’s throat. No thank you.”

Kurt saw Blaine’s face fall. This was why he didn’t drink. In fact this is why he should have stayed home.

“We were just having a bit of fun. Shoot me.. I like the attention, but I definitely wasn't doing what you seem to think I was doing,” Blaine said quietly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Okay.. my bad, but you know, maybe it's time you did get yourself a girlfriend.” Even as he spoke his stomach clenched with the thought of Blaine having a girlfriend.. someone else who would take up some of the precious time they spent together.

“A girlfriend?” Blaine looked genuinely surprised.

“Yes. You know, someone to go on dates with,” Kurt smirked. “You never date. The only time I ever see you getting up close and personal with girls is when you’ve been drinking.” It was only as Kurt said the words that he actually realised that was the case. Blaine was flirty and friendly with everyone (male and female) but never really seemed to commit. 

Sometimes he wondered how he’d been lucky enough to become Blaine’s best friend. Probably because he didn’t try too hard to impress Not like others seemed to who were vying for his attention. Take him or leave him, Kurt wasn’t going to put on an act for anyone. They almost had the perfect friendship.. if only he wasn’t madly in love with his best friend. 

Blaine was quiet for a moment.. then his cheeky grin returned. “Come and dance with me?”

Kurt sighed, wishing he could refuse that pretty face.

***********

Before Kurt met Blaine the only people who he felt comfortable enough being touched by were his parents and grandparents. Beyond that Kurt liked to have his own personal space, so he wasn’t complaining. Once he met Blaine though he had to learn to let someone else in… someone for who casual touches, hugs and cuddles were second nature. He was used to it now.. and loved it, craved it even.. and his heart almost burst with how much he’d changed since he met Blaine.

With alcohol buzzing round his body, Kurt marvelled at how his body fitted so well against Blaine’s as they moved to the slow ballad being sung on stage. For a few moments he could escape the surroundings and the reality of the situation to just pretend that this was where he should be.. where he wanted to be.

Then the girl was back.. hovering, pestering.. until Blaine told her, “I’ll be over in a minute, babe.”

The moment was broken. “Um, I think I’m going to get a drink of water.” Kurt prised himself off of Blaine.. glad he hadn’t had a chance to make a fool of himself. He ignored Blaine’s crestfallen face.. because well why would he be upset when there was a pretty girl waiting in the wings?

Kurt downed his water at the bar, ignoring the way his heart was thumping in his chest… and headed out the door without a backward glance. He didn’t feel the slightest bit guilty.. because he done Blaine a favour hadn’t he?

**********

The next morning, while Kurt was still dwelling about the night before, Blaine it seemed had forgotten all about it… or at least Kurt assumed he had. While Kurt was feeling guilty about his petty behaviour, Blaine had eased through it with his usual good nature and invited Kurt out for coffee. So Kurt had shaken off his slight hangover and arranged to meet up at their usual coffee shop.

As was his nature, Kurt was bang on time for their meet. He was however surprised to see Blaine already seated at their regular table, their coffees waiting in front of him. Blaine arriving on time was unheard of.. he was usually trying to do a million things at once.. and failing.. but always with a smile on his face.

Blaine’s smile was a little more subdued than usual when Kurt went over to join him. “Hangover?” Kurt asked as he sat down.

“Not really. Just tired I guess,” Blaine wrinkled his nose adorably. “How about you?”

“Nothing a coffee won’t fix,” Kurt smiled, taking a big gulp of his drink. “Thanks for this by the way. Delicious. Just what I needed.”

“So.. you left last night..” Blaine said quietly, looking into his cup. 

Kurt shrugged. “I could see you were needed elsewhere.. and yeah.. I just decided to go home.”

“No offence, but it’s not really up to you to decide that for me. I mean.. if you wanted to go home, fair enough. Just tell me. But it was you I wanted to spend time with.” Blaine sighed, looking up at Kurt.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt whispered. “I just didn’t want to get in the way of any.. burgeoning romance. But you’re right, I should have told you. That was really rude of me. This is why I should never be allowed to drink.”

“Oh come on,” Blaine laughed, “People do far worse than that when they’ve been drinking.”

“I know. But it makes me do things.. like that.. that I’d never normally do,” Kurt admitted, looking closely at Blaine for the first time since he’d got there. Kurt hadn’t seen him this ‘down’ in a while. Not since his last conversation with his father. “Blaine? Are you okay? I know you’re upset with me.. but usually nothing gets you down this much. Especially not me being my usual socially awkward self.”

“I’m fine,” Blaine smiled. “And you’re not socially awkward, as you put it.” He reached forward to lay his hand on Kurt’s on the table, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Do you think we could go for a little walk? Talk some more?”

“Of course.”

***********

Central Park was always a good place for a change of scenery.. somewhere away from the chaos of the city. They caught the subway the few stops before treading the familiar paths, walking in silence for a while. Kurt decided to leave the ball in Blaine’s court for now.

“Last night,” Blaine began eventually, “when you said about how you only ever see me with girls when I’ve been drinking.. and how I never date or anything..”

Kurt cringed. “Blaine.. I really didn’t mean that. Me and alcohol don’t mix, remember?.”

“It’s kind of true though,” Blaine said kindly, hooking his pinky finger with Kurt’s as they walked… smiling as their joined hands swung together. “And it got me thinking..”

“Oh?” Kurt turned his head to look at him.

“You never date either. Why is that? I know you wouldn’t hook up.. that’s definitely not your style,” Blaine chuckled fondly, “But I know there’s been guys who’ve asked you out.. I mean, you’re gorgeous why wouldn’t they?.. and I’ve wondered a few times why you’ve turned them down.”

Kurt blushed. “I guess I know they’re not right for me. Not the right person for me.”

“You know that?” Blaine asked, overly interested in Kurt’s opinion.

“Yup,” Kurt said simply. 

“It wouldn’t be because of me, would it?” Blaine asked, stopping them both in their tracks and turning Kurt to face him. “Talk to me Kurt.. please.”

“What do you want me to say?” Kurt asked, unsure of himself. There was no way he could admit to Blaine he was in love with him.. and risk losing him as a friend.

Blaine took each of Kurt’s hands in his own. “Just be honest with me.. please. I know we’re best friends.. we’ll always be best friends.. but would you date ‘me’ if I asked you?”

“Is this… hypothetical?” Kurt asked cautiously, “Only I haven’t seen you making out with any boys at the bar.”

“Okay.. so girls seem to like me.. but.. I’ve honestly never ‘made out’ with anyone on a night out. Maybe cuddling a little.. and dancing.. but I wouldn’t actually kiss a girl. I wouldn’t want to kiss any girls or anyone else for that matter.. not when there’s someone else I’ve been trying to pluck up the courage to ask out.”

When Kurt thought about it, it was true… “Wait. Are you asking ‘me’ out?”

“Yeah,” Blaine smiled brightly, “I am.”

Kurt smiled back. “In that case, I accept.”

********

Dating Blaine was amazing. In theory it wasn’t much different to going out when they’d just been friends.. except they could now hold hands..and kiss… and best of all they could go back to one of their dorm rooms after.. and have mind blowing sex.

Blaine was small and compact.. and fitted perfectly in Kurt’s lap when they made love. An excellent discovery, Kurt thought. He loved being big spoon to his lovely ‘boyfriend’ (he couldn’t believe he could say that now) too once they’d both exhausted themselves. 

And now, when they went to ‘Callbacks’, Kurt was the one wrapped in Blaine’s arms, leaving no doubt that Blaine Anderson was definitely spoken for.

**********


End file.
